Halloween Puppy Love
by GeminiMab
Summary: Just a lil Halloween treat! Enjoy


"Ouchy!"

"I'm sorry baby. But you have to keep still for me."

"I'm trying mama. It's just _so_ hard."

"You are your father's daughter." Lucy chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"OI! You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"DADDY!" Nashi cheered jumping off the stool and running to her father's awaiting arms.

Natsu laughed as he caught his daughter easily. "Hey kiddo." He grinned happily while hugging the tiny child.

Lucy smiled fondly as she walked up to the pair and joined in on the hug. Kissing Natsu's cheek she said, "Welcome home. How'd the mission go?"

"Great! I kicked like 15 bandit's asses! The best was I beat more than Frosty McStripper."

Lucy just rolled her eyes as she walked back over to her make shift sewing station. "At least _you_ had fun today."

Natsu raised a brow to his wife's tone and the mess she was surrounded by. Fabrics of all colors and types as well as glues, wires, and strips of foam scattered everywhere. "So," he asked as he set Nashi down, "What are you two doing?"

"Mama's making my costume!" The tiny seven year old cheered happily.

That's when Natsu took in the child's appearance. She was draped in loose fabric that looked grey in color and had pins sticking through keeping it all in place. He grinned down at his daughter, "That's great! What's it for?"

"Silly daddy!" she giggled, "It's for Halloween!"

"YOOSH! Free candy day!"

"Natsu! _You_ don't get candy! Nashi does!"

Natsu pouted to his wife, "But if we're the ones walking around with her we should get some too!"

Lucy smirked, "But _we_ aren't walking around with her this year."

Natsu blinked and cocked his head in confusion. "We aren't?" he asked watching Nashi skip over to Lucy and climb on the stool once more.

Nashi giggled and blushed. Looking down she grinned and said, "I'm going with Gunner."

Lucy's eyes widened suddenly and she quickly added to their girl's statement before her hot headed husband would toss a fit sooner than needed. "Silvur and Simmy are going with them, and Asuka volunteered to watch the kids. Really I think she's using it as an excuse to still trick-or-treat even if she says she's too old to do it."

Natsu's eye twitched. While Lucy's attempt was good, it wasn't good enough. Internally he was simmering. His precious baby girl got all flustered thinking about the fact Gunner was going. Why oh why did his child have to have a _thing_ for that stupid metal munching tin can's vile little boy?

Nashi pouted. "Gunner asked _me_ to go with him. Stupid Simmy said she had to go too, to 'ensure the safety of Nashi's virtue' and that made Sil act all weird and he demanded he be able to come with us so his 'Simmy-sama' didn't meet any new rivals. Whatever those two meant." Crossing her arms she pouted further and continued, "I should beat Sil's ugly face in for ruining my Halloween!"

Lucy sighed. She _really_ was too much like Natsu for anyone's good. Then again most the children were. After all Simmy made it her job to keep the peace between the others. The girl had a sticking resemblance with attitude to match of her formidable mother but the shocking blue hair of her father. Silvur on the other hand acted like a mix of his mother and father. While he instigated fights with Nashi _constantly,_ he still had that strange behavior and stalker like qualities that were clearly inherited from his mother.

"So what are you going to be this year?" Natsu asked breaking every one from their thoughts.

Nashi smiled happily, "A dragon!"

"YOOSH! That's my girl!" He cheered. Once again confused he asked, "Lucy? If Nashi's going to be a dragon what's with all the grey?"

Nashi blushed and Lucy shrugged trying to dissolve the issue before it started. "Oh, umm, it's just the first layer!" She said hoping she was convincing and that Natsu's lack of sewing knowledge would help. Lucy let out a sigh of relief far too soon it seemed. While Natsu had looked as if he bought the explanation their daughter ruined it all.

"I'm going to be an iron dragon!"

Happy, who had just woken from his nap, decided to further drill it home to poor Natsu, "She lllllikes him!"

Natsu's world crashed all around him suddenly. "NOOOO!" He yelled while grabbing his hair and pulling. Sobbing he looked to his daughter and asked, "Why?! You're too young! This isn't fair!"

Lucy sweat dropped at her husband's dramatics. "Natsu calm down. They are children. It's just puppy love."

This didn't help him in the slightest as visions of his sweet innocent little princess holding that treacherous little boy's hand, dance through his head. Sadly for Natsu they didn't stop there. His train of self damning thought continued until he was a grandfather with sixty-three little Gajeel miniatures that were running around him, all of which saying, "Gihee," over and over.

Lucy and Nashi shared a look as they watched Natsu fall to the ground mumbling things they couldn't understand. "Natsu?" Lucy asked trying to break him from whatever fantasy world he was in.

Natsu's head snapped up at Lucy's called and he snarled before standing suddenly and making his way to the door.

Lucy looked shocked as she called out, "What the hell Natsu? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He answered over his shoulder. Turning the door handle and opening it he added, "I refuse to have rust bucket grandkids!" Cracking his knuckles and setting them aflame he cackled evilly as he shut the door, "I'm going to make sure that kid never reproduces!"

Lucy's eyes widened in fear as she chased after the man, "Natsu you dumb ass! He's a _child_!"

Nashi stood there and looked to Happy. "Daddy's going to kill Gunner isn't he?"

Happy swallowed his fish and nodded, "Aye."

The girl sighed, "Oh well. At least I'll still have Manio." Getting dreamy eyed she continued, "He had his Aunty Lisanna teach him how to change into animals so he could turn into a kitty for me!"

Somewhere on the other end of Magnolia Manio Strauss shuttered as a terrible chill ran down his back. Looking up to his father he asked, "Dad? Why do I feel like Uncle Natsu is going to kill me?"

Elfman looked down to his son and yelled, "Because you're a MAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Facepalm* LOL<strong>

**So not my best work but hey give me a break... I'm HIGH... Screwed my back up something nutty and they got me on the GOOD stuff LOL **

**Hope you all enjoy it still and also... CHECK OUT MY CUTE LIL BABY GIRL! **

**Once again I had to make a piece for Halloween just to show off my daughter in her costume. ;)**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


End file.
